


Its all my fault

by Farkas_brynjolf_barns



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark elf dovahkiin, Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Guilt, Pov brynjolf, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Crush, Vex is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farkas_brynjolf_barns/pseuds/Farkas_brynjolf_barns
Summary: Brynjolf gets a flashback of the dovahkiin's death which he is convinced is his fault.
Relationships: Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Its all my fault

Brynjolf wasn't prepared for when the smell of frost salts assaulted his nose nor was he prepared for the memories that came with it. 

She always smelled like frost salts, he didn't know why he just knew that when she said that she had never been to markarth he knew he had to take her. He remembered showing her, along the way, what he thought was the most beautiful place in the world, right at the top of the largest waterfall on the Karth. He remembered slipping his hand into hers as she looked out onto the horizon and the look on her face as he did it. 

At first he had thought she was going to snatch it away, to turn and run and never look at him again but then she turned to face him and kissed him deeply. He had smiled then and kissed her back, but when they turned towards markarth she slipped on a wet rock, fell into the river and was carried over the falls. 

Or so he thought. When he looked over she had grabbed onto a rock, jutting out from the side. "Brynjolf, help me, please!" She had cried out, her red dunnmer eyes pleading desperately with him. He had reached his hand down, begging her to grab hold, but when she let go with one hand the other could not support her weight and she fell to her death, both of their arms outstretched for each other. 

It took brynjolf 3 hours to find her corpse. It was still warm. 

And now back at the cistern he sunk to his knees for what must have been the hundredth time that week sobbing "it's all my fault, it's all my fault!" 

Soon vex and rune walk by on their way to the training room. Rune crouches down next to Brynjolf. "Bryn, it-" he starts before he is yanked up by the collar of his armor by vex. "Leave him!" Vex hisses, her green eyes flashing reminding rune of a snake. Reluctantly rune turns to the training room. Brynjolf passes out soon after. 

When rune leaves (without vex) he sees brynjolf on the floor, very likely half dead, and picks him up and lays him in his own bed. Then he picks up and writes a note reading, 

"Brynjolf Should you wake up come find me, there is something i must discuss with you in private." 

He debates signing "love" but decides against it, ultimately signing with sincerely. He folds the note and places a bowl of venison stew on top of it. Then rune gets a little brave. He looks in all directions and then, only after making absolute certain nobody sees him, he plants a feather light kiss on brynjolf's forhead, wishing he was brave enough to put a deep one on his lips when he was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a sequel to this idk it depends on what you guys think so let me know in the comments if you want a sequel.


End file.
